


How did monopoly turn into this?

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: BBS Ships [34]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Evan and Jon play monopoly and they end up getting together





	How did monopoly turn into this?

**Author's Note:**

> My boys :,)

“Why do you have so many board games..” Evan mumbles, searching through the boxes, trying to find a specific game.

 

“Hey! Board games are great!” Jon defends, crossing his arms and he waits until Evan comes back up.

Evan does, with Monopoly in his hands.

No one was in the house at the time, leaving just Evan and Jon and the sound of the T.V in the background.

They plop down on the floor in the living room, Jon grabbing a blanket from the couch to wrap it around himself.

It was currently almost 12 am as Evan unboxes the game, laying out the board.

Jon grabs the rules from the bottom of the box, tossing them away and he chooses one of the colored people (i think that's what they are?) and places it on the starting area.

“Hurry the fuck up.” Jon pulls the blanket closer.

“I am, I am!” Evan replies, putting his colored person in the start too.

Evan ends up going first, landing on a plot of land and he ends up buying it.

They play for a little bit, the occasional whine from either of them if they have to go to jail or pay each other.

When Jon lands on one of Evan's houses for the 500th time, he groans and looks up, seeing Evan smile proudly as he looks at Jon with his dark brown eyes and his perfect fucking fa-

“Jon, you gonna pay?”

Jon snaps out of his daze, his cheeks going pink slightly as he shoves the money at Evan, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Are you okay, you look kind of red.” Evan furrows his eyebrows in concern trying to check Jon's face.

 

_Fuck._

 

“I- yeah I'm okay.” Jon replies, giving him a small smile.

Evan nods, picking the dice up and he rolls again.

 

* * *

 

 

It's almost 3 am when Jon starts dozing off.

“Hey, are you tired?”

Jon shakes his head, shoving his body up and he starts to grab at the dice but Evan beats him there, grabbing Jon’s wrist lightly, “Let's sleep, yeah?”

Jon nods, making his body stand up and he watches Evan put the game up.

Evan walks over to him and he smiled at him softly, making Jon's stomach fill with bees, or butterflies, whatever the fuck it is, it feels great. Jon smiles back, letting Evan guide him to his room as his eyelids start to slide down.

When he gets in there, he flops on the bed, draping the covers over himself. He hears Evan whisper a good night, and then he hears him opening the door.

“Where you goin’?” Jon slurs out, feeling the need to sleep drag him down slowly.

“I'm going to go and sleep on the couch?” Evan replies, he thought it was pretty obvious.

“Noo, sleep with me..”

Evan knows it's just him being a tired idiot, but he can't help that his cheeks turn red and his stomach starts dont fucking somersaults.

He stays quiet for a moment, the only sound is Jon's soft breathing and the crickets outside.

“Sleep with you?”

He doesn't get an answer for a while, and he thinks Jon is asleep until he hears him speak again, “If you want to and ‘s okay.” Jon replies, moving in the bed.

Evan shrugs to himself, letting his body move blindly. His knees end up knocking the bed and he winces slightly at the surprising pain.

He slowly gets on the bed, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders.

 

He feels Jon shift.

 

And then he feels his body.

He gasps quietly at the warm body and then he smiles.

He closes his eyes and he waits until sleep consumes him.

 

He's dozing off until he feels Jon shift again.

“Evan..?” Jon asks.

Evan hums in response.

“Can I tell you something?”

Evan hums again.

“Do- do you love anyone.”

Evan is suddenly awake. He can feel his heart beat faster.

“I mean- what kind of love?”

“Like y'know, the ‘I love you and I can't stand to be away from you’ kind of love.”

Evan stays quiet for a moment.

“Yes.” he answers quietly.

“Me too.” Jon replies.

“Who?”

“I- uh- yo- fuck..” Jon's words tangle together and he sits up.

Evan copies him, he looks at Jon in the dark.

He can barely make out his facial features in the dark but, _Jesus Christ,_ Evan thinks he is stunning.

He was just in the middle of adoring Jon when he feels chapped lips and soft hands meet his face.

He gasps into the kiss but he soon kisses back, letting his hands wander up Jon's shirt.

They pull back when breathing is a need and they stare at each other with dopey grins and heavy breathing.

“Can I ask you something?” Evan asks, breaking the silence.

Jon nods, Evan's hands feeling hot, even against Jon's T-Shirt.

“Would you be my boyfriend?”

Jon nods happily, pressing another kiss against Evan's face as they giggle and fall back into the bed.

And that's how their night (morning) goes as they share little kisses until they both get tired and eventually fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
